Cuando el cielo oscurece
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: Riko es una nueva estudiante que llega a Uchiura y conoce a Takami Chika y su peculiar mejor amiga, Watanabe You. Poco a poco se acerca a ellas mientras que uno tras otro suceden extraños sucesos a su alrededor que provocan las desapariciones misteriosas de jóvenes estudiantes. You serial killer.
1. La primera vez

Love Live Sunshine!

Cuando el cielo oscurece

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Pequeña mini historia sobre una You con instinto asesino. No es con el fin de maltratar a Chika, osea si me cae, más o menos, pero en ocasiones me pregunto cómo sería si You no reaccionara muy bien sobre el rechazo de Chika en ella después de la aparición de Riko. Tengo muchas ideas sobre esto pero solo desarrollo un poco, quizás continué, quizás no, está Yousoro está influenciada por el School Idols Days.

Lo admito, no es mi fuerte, de hecho quizás te de cáncer leer esto pero solo quería sacarlo del sistema.

— o —

La primera vez nunca se olvida. Eso es lo que suelen decir y creo que es verdad. La primera vez resulta ser tan hermosa, es una sensación única, el poder sentir la adrenalina recorriendo tu cuerpo, los nervios que hacen temblar tus manos y que vuelven agitada tu respiración. Los labios que se estremecen bajo un último beso cálido y el ligero gemido que emana de ellos cuando el suave aliento abandona el cuerpo que tiembla entre tus manos. Es una estampa única e irrepetible. Un momento que no volverá ni se repetirá jamás, porque cada una es única, cada instante es nuevo, cada memoria se vuelve perfecta como una flor que florece y se marchita rápidamente solo quedando el recuerdo de su belleza.

El aroma dulce, las palabras tiernas pronunciadas antes de que la amante ocasional parta, su esencia inocente que es arrebatada de súbito por un apasionado acto de amor. La sonrisa que se apaga de a poco antes de que el sueño caiga sobre su rostro. Todas son tan hermosas cuando las acuno en mis brazos y tarareo una canción para ayudarlas a dormir.

Aún tengo grabado a fuego esa primera vez de las muchas que vinieron después.

Era linda, una chica de facciones tiernas que se sonrojaba con facilidad otorgándole un aire de inocencia que me atrajo desde el inicio. En cierto modo me recordó al delirio de mis sueños. Quizás eran sus ojos carmín o la forma de sus labios lo que me hacía pensar en ella. Tal vez fue eso lo que me hizo terminar de decidir acercarme.

Dicen que es la sonrisa y no el grado de belleza lo que atrae a las mujeres, aunque debo decir que yo tengo ambos talentos. La sonrisa más atractiva y la personalidad magnética que te hace querer venir conmigo como si fueses una rata bajo el hechizo de Hamelin… y todos sabemos lo que les sucede a esas ratas.

¿Quien las puede culpar de ceder a la tentación? Yo no al menos. Son mis ángeles a los que desgarró sus alas para hacerlas terrenales. Les dió el don de el más grande placer antes de llevarlas de la mano al divino momento de su eclipse.

Fue simple. La conocí un día en un viaje escolar a Tokio. La ciudad por excelencia para cometer los pecados sin ser culpado pues estas bajo el cobijo del anonimato citadino en el que a nadie le importa lo que sucede fuera de su casa. Ella se acercó a mí, yo le sonreí y al instante supe que estaba en mi bolsa. La llevé aparte, lejos de las miradas curiosas en una pequeña cita en medio de un poco concurrido parque.

La noche sirvió de testigo junto a la luna que iluminó el escenario para nuestra presentación. Recuerdo tus palabras, que eran dulces como la miel por el candor y la inocencia que irradiaban.

—Eres muy linda... me gusta tu sonrisa —me halagaba poniendo sus mejillas rosadas y sentí mi pecho latir más fuerte.

—Es porque he sido afortunada de que quisieras venir conmigo. ¡Yousoro~! —hice mi pose y la ví estremecer murmurando un silencioso ¡Que lindo!

No perdí el tiempo y la guíe hasta donde nadie pudiera vernos. Su cuerpo estaba a mi Merced y mis manos se apoderaron de sus manos.

—¿Me dejaras besarte chica hermosa? —le hablé al oído y apenas pudo asentir cuando mis labios rozaron sus mejillas para trasladarse a su boca.

¡Oh! El dulce sabor de su néctar virginal. Sus labios se entreabrieron para dejarme pasar con un poco de resistencia que cedió ante las caricias de mi lengua y de mis manos en su cintura.

—Watanabe-san ¿no cree que es muy pronto? —dijo cuando me retiré para dejarla respirar.

—No puedo esperar a hacerte mía. ¡Por favor, permíteme entregarte mis sentimientos de amor! —la abracé con fervor y ella no pudo negarse a mi petición.

Deshice el nudo de su moños, desabotoné los botones de su camisa escolar dejando al descubierto sus preciosos y redondos senos incipientes que poseían el encanto propio de su juventud. Bese cada uno dedicándole mi atención y mi amor infinito. Subí su falda hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior y la hice a un lado para entrar en lo profundo de su intimidad. Era hermosa, la más bella de las doncellas, una princesa en un cuento de hadas a la que el príncipe que conoce del primer día la hace suya para unirse con ella por la eternidad.

Sus pequeños gemidos eran como música para mis oídos. Sus manos se aferraban a la solapa de mi sudadera y su cara sonrojada era el más celestial de los premios que no podía dejar de mirar.

Sin embargo mi pequeño cielo se vio opacado por nubes de tormenta cuando el reflejo de la luz de la luna en contraste con la oscuridad de las sombras me hicieron creer que ella se había convertido en la obsesión de mi corazón. Aquella a la que no podía tener aunque yo quisiera, la única que jamás caería bajo mis encantos, aquella que no apreciaba mi sonrisa ni mis esfuerzos por hacerla feliz.

No pude soportarlo.

Hiperventilé furiosa. Con ganas de vengarme de cada una de las veces en que ella, mi obsesión, me miró y me dijo lo buena amiga que era para después ignorarme vilmente cuando intentaba confesarle mis sentimientos.

—¡Aahh! —se quejó cuando la violencia de mis pensamientos bajó hasta mis manos y fui brusca con mis actos.

Trate de calmarme, tenía que enfocarme pero no podía dejar de mirar sus delirantes ojos carmín y evitar no pensar en ella, en Takami Chika, la obsesión que comía mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi alma.

Respire profundo besando sus labios metiendo mi lengua para apropiarme de la suya. Me separé pero aún persistía la imagen de Chika en ella.

Ese fue el fin.

No pude evitarlo. Mi cuerpo actuó por sí mismo impulsado por una fuerza oscura que dominó todo mi ser.

La lleve hasta la cima moviendo mis dedos dentro de ella y cuando estuvo vulnerable callé sus labios con un beso al tiempo que una de mis manos cerraban la única vía que le ofrecía aliento y voz a su vida.

Se resistió, sólo que estaba débil, cansada por el amor que mis manos le habían prodigado y no pudo hacer nada bajo el peso de mi cuerpo que le impedía moverse. Poco a poco espere a que el calor residual de su hermoso cuerpo la abandonara.

Acomode su ropa para que estuviera presentable, bese sus labios fríos para un último adiós y baje sus párpados para que pareciera un ángel que acababa de caer a la tierra.

Dicen que la primera vez siempre es torpe, ciertamente creo que es así.

Me quedé sentada a su lado sin saber que hacer. Presa del pánico no podía moverme o más bien no lograba coordinar ni hilar ningún pensamiento.

—¡¿Qué hice?! ¡¿Qué hice?! —me repetí una y otra vez golpeándome la cabeza con los puños.

Sin embargo no importó cuando la lluvia se llevó los restos de cualquier evidencia sobre mi en ella.

Dejé que el agua lavara mis lágrimas y empapara mi cabellera y mis ropas. No hice más por ella. Sólo quería irme. Huir lejos y no volver a ese lugar nunca más.

Pero…

Era algo irresistible… y me hizo volver de nuevo una y otra vez.

Cada una era única.

Cada una tenía un final diferente.

Cada una me recordaba a ti... tenía que acabar con eso.

Dejar atrás tu memoria, desaparecer el rastro de todo tu ser.

Te odio Takami Chika y vas a morir bajo mis manos… algún día.

— o —


	2. La sirena

Love Live Sunshine!

Cuando el cielo oscurece

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Me sorprende ver que les gusto. A mi novia no le agrado nada y eso me hizo pensar que realmente no encontraría buena acogida. Lo admito, pocas cosas son nuevas y originales, así que qué más da si de pronto usas viejos clichés, después de todo por algo son populares. Aunque me gusta darles mi propio toque, quizás no sea bueno o del gusto de todos pero se hace el intento.

La historia vamos a dejar que fluya con su propio ritmo. En parte irá apegada a la línea del anime para separarse en un punto en donde You llegará a la zona del no retorno. La historia girará en torno al punto de vista de You pero también habrá el de Riko como espectadora externa y también de un tercero que llegara a Uchiura.

Ahora si me voy a escribir Wildo que ya me siento de humor para comenzar esa escena de Eli y el rey Ren que tanto me da coco.

— o —

—Así que te has decidido por eso, ¿School Idol? —le devolví el celular donde me había mostrado un grupo de chicas lindas bailando y haciendo un pequeño espectáculo.

—¡Son increíbles! —sus ojos brillaron salvajemente presa de la excitación que le producía el tema.

Mi amiga estaba completamente prendada de su idea de convertirse en eso que estaba comenzando a admirar. Una School Idol.

—¡Voy a iniciar mi propio grupo y vamos a ir al Love Live! —pronunció segura y no pude evitar sentirme contagiada de ese entusiasmo suyo.

Ella era así. Impulsiva y yendo a fondo cuando algo le llamaba la atención. Eso la hacía ser más hermosa. Sentí el cosquilleo en mis manos de querer abrazarla y decirle que me uniría a ella incluso si decidía ir al mismo infierno. Todo lo que deseara.

—En ese caso, te ayudaré a reclutar chicas para tu grupo, yousoro~ —sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa y me miró con sus ojos soñadores para abalanzarse sobre mí rodeando mi cuello en un cerrado abrazo.

Olía tan bien. Ese perfume intoxicante de mandarinas que la rodeaba todo el tiempo. El cálido abrazo de mi más profunda perdición. Apenas pude devolver el abrazo, no porque me tomara por sorpresa, sino más bien porque me producía tantas sensaciones que tuve que contenerme para no arrancarle la ropa en ese instante y tomar su último aliento con un beso.

—¡Eres genial You-chan! —se separó plantando un folleto en mi cara.

—¿Realmente vas en serio Chika-chan? —dije asombrada al ver el detalle de su propaganda.

—¡Me voy a convertir en una School Idol! —exclamó alegre y fue allí que ambas nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

—¡Aaahhh! ¡Es tarde! —gritamos las dos al unísono y salimos corriendo de la casa de mi amiga.

Ella desbordaba su entusiasmo a borbotones y eso la volvía increíblemente hermosa. La luz que irradiaba siempre lograba calentar mi corazón para después sofocarlo con su indiferencia por mi.

.

Deambulaba por los rincones de mi mente ignorando a la profesora que acababa de llegar a darnos su clase, no tenía mucho interés en ello si soy sincera. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como la selección de una nueva chica que quisiera ir conmigo a danzar en las hermosas llamas del infierno, mi pequeño infierno personal.

¿Quién podría ser esta vez? No había muchas opciones en este pequeño pueblo además de que era realmente caro estar viajando constantemente buscando chicas lindas que me llamarán la atención. Podría pensar en hacer un nuevo sitio de caza. Akiba estaba matando mi presupuesto y se me acababan las excusas para ausentarme de casa.

—¡Aaahhh! ¡Eres tú! —escuche la voz de Chika emocionada y sorprendida y de inmediato salí de mi ensoñación para contemplar el objeto al que mi mejor amiga señalaba.

—¡No tú! ¿Aquí? —la chica la miró de igual manera sorprendida y algo estresada.

Detuve mi mirada en ella. Era bonita, una hermosura que no se ve por estos lugares. Tenía un toque de elegancia en su manera de expresarse y la cortesía en su voz. Una señorita de Tokio. Eso era interesante y al parecer Chika le había encontrado el gusto como me di cuenta a los pocos minutos cuando en medio de la clase le pidió unirse a su club de idols y ella la rechazó gentilmente.

¿Quién era y por qué Chika estaba tan interesada?

Sentí las ansias surgir en mi interior y la creciente necesidad de gritar y apuñalarla hasta que se ahogara en su propia sangre. ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir y hacer que mi Chika la mirara de esa manera? Trate de calmarme y con mi usual talante alegre sonreí a mi amiga que estaba algo desanimada pero que no iba a dejar que tan fácilmente ella le diera un no.

Pasamos el resto del día entregando volantes y con Chika persiguiendo a la niña nueva acosandola para que se uniera. Era odioso hacer eso, pero no podía negarme, la quería convencer de que hiciera la música. Al menos esta búsqueda había servido para algo. Un trío de niñas de recién ingreso aparecieron de la nada y Chika decidió que era una buena idea invitarlas a su grupo.

Eran bonitas. Kunikida Hanamaru, una belleza espiritual de castaños cabellos y ojos ambarinos, la hija de un sacerdote sintoísta, con la inocencia de quien se sorprende del mundo a su alrededor y ve todo con ojos de asombro exclamando en voz alta lo futurista que es. Sentí mi pecho emocionarse cuando la ví, sólo que no fue la única. Otra joven, Kurosawa Ruby, una aniñada pelirroja de ojos aqua, que usaba dos coletas para sostener su cabello. La figura perfecta del efecto moe Lolita, con la timidez a flor de piel y la belleza de sus mejillas sonrojadas ante la proximidad de las personas o su mala manera de interactuar con el resto. Ella me hizo latir fuerte el corazón. Tenía la necesidad creciente de acercarme y atraerla a mi, tomarla con mis manos, profanarla y luego glorificarla convertirda en una de mis obras de arte.

¡Oh esa ardiente necesidad!

Sin embargo una más apareció. Un ángel caído o así se hizo llamar, Yohane. Una belleza morena de ojos carmín que personificó lo más profundo y negro de mis obsesiones. El lado oscuro de una hermosa doncella que se convierte en la desesperación de un corazón roto. Era perfecta.

Todas ellas eran perfectas.

Chika debía hacerlas unirse. Esto me estaba produciendo un enorme entusiasmo. Eran las chicas lindas lo que hacía que mi mente volará y dejara salir mi creatividad.

Después de sopesar mis opciones y de que mis bolsillos me dieran la razón. Tomé la decisión de unirme a Chika en su grupo de idols. La oportunidad perfecta de estar rodeada de angelicales niñas y poder vestirlas con mis manos. Eso y que ya me había cansado de la natación, si soy sincera, tenía la forma ideal de estar más cerca de mi obsesión.

—¡Dame eso! —le arrebaté la hoja de inscripción y anoté mi nombre en ella—. Ahora tienes a tu segundo miembro oficial del club de idols.

—¡En verdad You-chan! —me miró esperanzada sonriendo de tal manera que me sonroje, hermoso ángel que me embrujaba con su sutil hechizo de amor—. ¡Eres genial!

—Yo me haré cargo del vestuario —dije pensando ya en las muchas ideas que tenía en mi mente.

Chika no tardó demasiado en lograr convencer a la niña fuereña. Ella resultó ser su vecina y de algún modo mi ángel logró convencerla de hacer la música para nosotras mientras Chika se encargaría de la letra. Hacíamos una buena mancuerna.

El único obstáculo era la insolente presidenta del consejo, Kurosawa Día. Una refinada joven que ofrecía la perfección a cada paso. Era la hermana de mi ángel moe Lolita. Compartían el mismo color de ojos, pero su cabello era oscuro como la noche. Tenía algo atractivo, algo que te incitaba a ir y acabar con su insolencia de golpe, domar a la pequeña fierecilla para volverla un tierno gatito.

Kurosawa Día de oponía rotundamente a la formación del club de idols. Una y otra vez puso un obstáculo tras otro para hacernos desistir.

—¡Chika-chan! ¿Te rindes? —le decía a mi amiga para picar su orgullo.

—¡Eso jamás! —saltaba de inmediato con renovadas fuerzas animada para seguir adelante.

Sakurauchi Riko, la chica de Tokio que no entendía esa interacción entre las dos, el porqué retaba a Chika de esa manera. Eso era algo de nosotras. Ciertamente una extraña como ella no llegaría a entender el alcance de nuestra conexión. Lo profunda que podía llegar a ser mi devoción por Chika aunque ella me diera por hecho todo el tiempo. Sabía que llegaría el momento en que me vería como yo la veía a ella.

Organizamos nuestra primer presentación con ayuda de una nueva y desconocida mecenas, O'hara Mari, una joven millonaria con poco quehacer y una singular fijación con las idols que resultó ser la directora de la escuela por influencias de su familia adinerada. Había un aire de soberbia en sus modos, una manera autoritaria de imponerse que al igual que Dia, provocaba someter.

Tantas posibilidades y tantas fantasías por cumplir con ellas.

Ya llegaría el momento.

Por lo pronto me conforme con atraer a un puñado de incautas e inocentes jovencitas en la estación de Numazu, lugar idóneo para entregar los volantes de nuestra presentación y un excelente jardín de lirios dispuestos a ser cosechados por la mano experta de un hábil jardinero. Tantas flores, tantas linduras, todas ellas para mi.

Conté diecisiete números telefónicos que obtuve al azar y de todos ellos seleccione un par. La primera, una linda chica de cabellos cortos y castaños, ojos grises y de tez clara. Tímida pero no demasiado como para aceptar la invitación de una hermosa desconocida que la llevó a una increíble cita por el acuario.

Había trabajado duro durante las vacaciones en el muelle del puerto ayudando a mi padre a aliñar la pesca, él era un gran pescador. En cierto modo yo también me consideraba una pescadora, él pescaba peces, yo atrapaba sirenas.

Atraje a mi pequeña sirena hasta un rincón del muelle prometiendole el cielo con mis besos, abriendo el camino del Edén con mis manos que la despojaron de su ropa mundana para vestirla con el último ajuar que usaría para cruzar el río Estigia de mi mano.

Al igual que un pez que se retuerce cuando es sacado fuera del agua, mi bella sirena se revolvía tratando de regresar al mar cuando mi cuchillo se hundió en su estómago para aliñar su interior y preparar su carne para el festín.

La vestí como a una sirena real. Había confeccionado el traje perfecto para ella, para la escena que había construido con cuidado y esmero. Tomé una foto con mi celular para mantener el recuerdo conmigo y la prueba de mi obra. Con ella me deleitaría después en la privacidad de mi habitación.

Le di un último beso de despedida antes de arrojar su cuerpo de regreso al mar donde pertenecía mi bella sirena.

.

Con el dinero que reuní de mi trabajo en el muelle y con la ayuda de lo que Chika y Riko contribuyeron, logré hacer nuestros trajes para la primer presentación oficial de nuestro grupo.

Adoro la primera vez y esta no fue la excepción. Todo parecía ir en picada, todo parecía no marchar de forma adecuada como un gran reto del destino que te prueba para ver si eres digno y Chika demostró serlo. Ella conseguiría todo lo que se propusiera. No había límites que vencieron a mi ángel de cabellos naranja como las mandarinas que tanto le gustaba comer.

Lo hicimos.

Superamos la primer prueba y yo obtuve la mina que necesitaba para dejar de hacer mis viajes constantes a la capital.

— o —


	3. Vamos de vacaciones

Love Live Sunshine!

Cuando el cielo oscurece

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Uno pequeño, de transición, porque después de todo la policía es siempre la última en aparecer, pero esta anda haciendo su trabajo. ¿Qué mejor que mi trío favorito? Mi trío favorito con pan.

Por cierto viendo little wich academy me he dado cuenta que la protagonista, Akko, es como la hija perdida del YouRiko. Toda la jeta de Riko pero con la personalidad de You, aunque tiene los ojos de Chika. Creo que podría ser hija de las tres. Alucino. Veo musas y acuosas por todos los animes. Como en Gabriel Drop, donde estan las hijas del NicoMaki, UmiMaki, NozoEli y NozoKoto. Hasta ese punto llega mi enfermedad. Ni hablar de BanG dream donde la prota parece ser hija de Honoka y Tsubasa.

En fin.

Comentó que ya terminé mi escena que me bloqueaba de Wildo, después de esto me pongo a avanzar otro poco.

— o —

—Llegó un nuevo reporte —Erena entró de súbito a la oficina dejando en el escritorio un folder amarillo que de inmediato fui a ver.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —cada vez que entraba con un nuevo expediente que anexar me estremecía al pensar en lo que vendría, tomé el folder con manos trémulas.

—Este lo han llamado la sirena, coincide con el modo de operar de nuestro asesino, sólo que esta vez no fue aquí sino en un pueblo costero en el otro extremo de Japón —la escuché explicarme y se me revolvió el estómago al abrir el expediente y toparme de inmediato con las fotos de la pobre mujer.

—Cada vez se vuelve más sofisticado y hasta artístico —gruñí al oír eso, este caso siempre me llevaba a un callejón sin salida—. Me sorprende el nivel de detalle de sus creaciones, es demasiado obsesivo.

Tomé una foto que mostraba de primer instancia a un barco pesquero que al alzar sus redes se toparon con el cadáver de lo que a simple vista era una sirena, pero en realidad era una joven colegiala disfrazada.

—Según la autopsia murió desangrada cuando le extrajeron las entrañas, las cuales aún no han sido localizadas —continuo Erena mientras miraba la foto donde mostraban su cuerpo sobre la plancha de la morgue.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo puede hacer algo como esto? —levanté la vista y me dirigí al tablón donde iba colocando una a una las fotos de las víctimas.

—Los posibilidades son muchas, Tsubasa, pero Anju está trabajando en definir la personalidad de nuestro asesino y darnos un perfil psicológico —ambas contemplamos el muro.

En orden cronológico estaban ordenadas las muertes que parecían encajar con el modo de trabajar de nuestro individuo. Tenía fotos, notas de periódicos locales y algunas frases importantes de los informes forenses y de policía. Los asesinatos habían comenzado el año pasado casi a finales del otoño.

La que consideramos su primer asesinato, una chica colegiala asidua de la zona de Akiba, que trabajaba en su tiempo libre como Maid en una cafetería del área, casi la pasamos por alto. Es un poco confuso pero creemos que fue la primera. La chica fue encontrada muerta en un parque, asesinada por ahorcamiento. La vistió después de abusar de ella y cuido de dejarla recargada contra un árbol para que pareciera que estaba simplemente durmiendo.

Después le siguió otra chica, la sacerdotisa, igualmente colegiala que solía hacer trabajo social en un templo sintoísta. La dejó cerca del templo en el área de Akiba vestida con un traje blanco con rojo propio de los monjes, murió de asfixia. También fue víctima de abuso.

Hubo cuatro muertes más luego de esa, para sumar un total de seis muertes en la zona de Akiba. Para diferenciar una de otra, fueron llamadas por la prensa como la colegiala, la sacerdotisa, la azafata, la maid, la enfermera, la deportista y la oficinista. Este tema había trascendido a los diarios que hacían un festín con las últimas noticias.

El nivel de detalle subió en cada uno de ellos pero siempre guardaba el mismo patrón, gustaba de vestirlas con diferentes trajes, algunos propios de las víctimas y otros, aparentemente, confeccionados a mano por el asesino. Las víctimas eran siempre dejadas en un área que tuviera algo que ver con la temática. Un parque, un templo, una estación de autobuses, una cafetería, el hospital, un campo de fútbol y la zona administrativa, y ahora aparecía una nueva en otra zona del país siguiendo el mismo patrón.

Las pistas no eran muchas en realidad. Las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad no habían podido rastrear al asesino. Lo único que teníamos era una sola imagen, un vídeo tomado por la cámara de seguridad del hospital donde había abandonado a la enfermera. Lo que se alcanzaba a ver era una persona de estatura promedio llevando una gorra en la cabeza, gruesos lentes ahumados y un cubrebocas que ocultaba su rostro. Por la complexión parecía ser una persona de físico atlético, probablemente un joven o un hombre de mediana edad, ya que podía manipular el peso de sus víctimas, usaba el cabello algo corto aunque no se podría precisar debido a la gorra ni a la calidad del vídeo. Vestía un abrigo, esto sucedió en invierno, que impedía definir más detalles.

Existían rumores acerca de hombres que acosaban jovencitas todo el tiempo en Akiba, eso era algo común, pero últimamente las denuncias se habían disparado por los cielos. Cualquier tipo sospechoso era detenido e interrogado pero no se llegaba a nada de ese modo.

—Tendré que ir a investigar a ese pueblo, nuestro asesino estaba tardando en volver a atacar así que no puedo perderle la pista de nuevo —tomé una chincheta y clave la foto de la sirena a la pizarra donde se uniría al resto de sus amigas.

—¿Cuanto tiempo irás? —me preguntó Erena y lo pensé un poco, hacía tiempo que quería salir de la ciudad y tomar unas vacaciones.

—El suficiente —le contesté y ella anoto algo en su libreta.

—¿Llevarás a Honoka-san? —alzó la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo para mirarme.

—Nos hace falta un tiempo para nosotras —fui hasta mi escritorio y ordene algunos papeles que entregué a mi compañera—. Podrás hacer los detalles, la mayor discreción.

—Tenlo por hecho —agarro los documentos que le ofrecí y salió de la habitación.

Me quedé a solas aún mirando al muro.

—Juro que voy a atraparte —le dije a la nada.

— o —


End file.
